Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 20
by dementedducky
Summary: :D


Ste checked her over and she was fine. Just a little shaken.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I never meant to climb so high I thought I could get back down" she says rushing over to hug him. He crouches down to her level and she hurls herself at him nearly causing them to both topple over. Brendan moans through gritted teeth.

"Daddy Brendan? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he says trying to force a smile through gritted teeth. "What kind of place invents something like this for kids to use when it's so high up? It's what a good 15ft high?" Brendan says looking up at it

Parents crowd around and all start talking at once. "Well done mate, thought your little girl was gonna fall" One man says

Other parents start to agree and talk about how stupidly high the climbing frame is for kids.

"If her dad hadn't have saved her she could've easily have broken something" One woman says

"Her older brother was waiting at the bottom just in case but he's such a scrap of a boy he would've broke too." Another says

"I don't have an older brother" Leah pipes up. "He's my daddy"

"I thought the big guy was your dad?" some boy says

"I have two daddies and a mummy but she's back home" she says proudly.

There's a murmur of general chit chat and some mild disapproval but in the end they don't care.

Brendan takes Ste's free hand in one hand and Lucas' in the other and they walk out of the park.

*Back at the hotel and Brendan's arm is still causing him trouble*

"Babe, let me have look" Ste says easing his top over his head and it makes Brendan growl through gritted teeth. Ste's eyes widen. "Your arm" he whispers

"What's up?" Brendan says having a little look himself. He sees his shoulder has somehow dropped down his body a bit. "Oh, it's just a dislocation" Brendan announces like he grazed his knee.

"We need to get you to the hospital mate" Ste says picking up the phone.

"Don't worry. I'll pop it back in myself" Brendan says. He grits his teeth and tries to relocate his shoulder but it's stubborn and won't go back in plus the pain is becoming too much even for Brendan Brady. After his 5th go and a lot of yelling and cursing, Ste finally persuades him to ring for an ambulance. When they arrive they administer a strong analgesic and Brendan's pain stops and he can relax. He smiles and starts yelling funny things in Irish. "Oi love meh Steven!" he declares as the paramedics put him in the back of the ambulance. Ste and the kids hop in with him and Leah holds his good hand the whole way.

"I'm sorry daddy Brendan. I didn't mean for you to get hurt"

"Don't be silly you funny girl" Brendan laughs "It wasn't your fault you couldn't get down"

"Those ropes are much too high" Ste says

"Ah the old rope climbing frame was it?" The paramedic asks

"Yeah"

"We have a lot of casualties coming in from there. If it's not us it's the fire department being made to come and get kids that are stuck up there. Lucky for you little princess that Daddy was there to get you eh?"

"Yeah" she says sniffling

"He'll be ok sweetheart. We just need to put his naughty shoulder back where it should be ok?"

"Ok" she says quietly

Brendan carries on joking and laughing as the high of the analgesic takes over his whole body.

They take him into a cubicle in the hospital and make him wait on the bed while they fetch a dr.

When a doctor finally sees him he just pops in the shoulder and bandages his arm up. Brendan sees Lucas looking up at him and knows exactly what he's thinking.

"Doc, I'm meant to be on holiday with me kids and they've got their hearts set on going swimming and scuba diving, is that still gonna be possible?"

"Ah yes that'll be fine. In fact I strongly recommend swimming and water activities to stop the muscles seizing up. Just take care and obviously make sure you keep the sling off and somewhere dry when you're in the water"

"Will do, thanks Doc" Brendan says as they head home

*Later that night with the kids in bed, Ste is helping Brendan get comfy. He grabs him a cushion for his arm and something to eat and drink.*

"Babe it's just a dislocation, you don't have to wait on me hand and foot yano"

"I just want you to be comfy babe, if you hadn't have caught our Leah she could've been a lot worse off but catching her is what dislocated your arm"

"I'm fine. Honest" He says smiling. He sits himself up and takes some more painkillers

"If there's anything I can do for you just ask ok?" Ste says as he leans in and kisses Brendan deeply.

"mmmm… some more of that would be great!"

Ste obliges and carries on kissing Brendan. After a few minutes Brendan pulls away.

"We'd better stop or I'll have a hard on"

"And?"

"Well I've dislocated and hurt my wanking arm" Brendan pouts.

"Well… I can always take over" Ste says rubbing the ever growing bulge in his fiancés pants. "I'll be gentle I promise"

Brendan gives him the go ahead because he's too fucking horny to care about the possible ain and anyway the painkillers are starting to take effect.

Ste lifts Brendans top over his head and carefully takes it off before whipping his trousers and undies down. He starts to suck Brendan's rock hard cock and licks up the pre cum that steadily overflows from his helmet. When he gets him teased enough he straddles Brendan making sure not to knock his arm and rides him hitting his sweet spot every time. After a few minutes Brendan comes hard and has to nuzzle and moan into Ste's neck to make sure they don't disturb the kids. When Ste comes moments later Brendan forces a deep and passionate kiss as Ste breathlessly moans into his mouth.

"That was amazing!"

"Too right"

They cuddle up and Ste puts an arm around Brendan and holds him through the night.


End file.
